


Fantasy

by allodo



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Fleck, Chinese Language, Illusions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: Arthur看到两个人在床上翻云覆雨，然后他才意识到发生了什么。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Male Character, Joker/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Fantasy

fantasy

Arthur知道他不想旁观这些的，而且他实在是记不起来他是怎么来到这里的。

他仿佛是不小心闯入了一个早已经进行已久的情事发生地，只能尴尬的站在一边，不知道自己是应该赶紧悄悄离开房间，还是应该马上让这两个人离开。

他确实更想让这两个人离开，这是他母亲的床。他们完全不应该趁着他和母亲不在而趁机来他们家的床上胡闹。这套白色的床单已经洗的有些发黄，但是非常柔软，这片区域属于Arthur。他们这样不请自来，忽略了他这个主人的感受，这非常的不礼貌和粗鲁。

他暗暗的咒骂，然后大声指责他们这样是私闯民宅，可是他们完全没有理会他。床上的两个人丝毫没有在意他的窘迫，他们热情投入，忽略了他的存在。

这时Arthur注意到在上方的这个男人手臂上都是有力的肌肉，身材高大，比Arthur看上去强壮的多。这个陌生男人穿着蓝色的衬衫和深色的马甲。Arthur能看到他的侧面，他只是解开了裤子，膝盖抵在床上，用全身的力量压制着自己身下的人。

身下的那个人，Arthur突然意识到，那是一个赤裸的瘦削男人，他躺在那张床上，上身被压得几乎陷在床垫里。他的小腿很瘦，几乎没什么脂肪，身量相比压在他身上的男人小了一圈，脚踝正贴在那个男人的腰上，不断的抖动。

强壮的男人动作毫不温柔，他的一只手按着身下人的手腕按的非常用力，另一只手抓着对方的头发，让那个相比起来显得消瘦的男人脸朝向另一边，露出自己的侧颈。Arthur只能看到他下颚上涂着油彩，他露出的侧颈上有一些瘀青。

那个男人激烈的撞向对方，让对方的脚踝和腰都在床单上挪动着。

他的裤子挂在臀部上，身躯随着一个狂野的节奏向前推动，后撤。他的后背弓起，像一只狩猎的豹子，他的喘息毫不压抑，呼吸非常粗重，喉咙里发出满意的哼声。然后大声的鼓励身下的人：

“是的，是的，美人。再来。”

Arthur马上捂住了自己的嘴巴，他从来没有被这样一种语调对话过，这个男人的声音粗砺危险，但是诡异的有着一种年轻感。

那个男人放过了身下人的手腕，他身下的人发出了一声猝不及防的喘息，但马上被捂住了。Arthur猜那应该是还穿着衣服的人的手紧紧的捂住了对方的嘴。

从喉咙里挤出来的声音还是钻进了在场的人的耳朵。身下那个人好像在哭泣，又好像没有。他的头偏向另一边，在室外路灯的昏黄色的光辉下，Arthur能看到他的侧颈和一小片脸颊，他脸上的妆容好像是白色的。这很奇怪，那个妆容和身材让他熟悉。

那个男人低着头，他的嘴唇贴在身下人露出的侧颈上，不断的亲吻。他的身躯也随着节奏向前，这些动作都带动着他身下的人，而他身下的人完美的贴合了他的节奏，同他一起在床单上挪动，甚至在他向前顶动的时候，主动推动着臀部迎上来。

下方的男人双腿剧烈的抖动着，臀部紧紧的贴着上面的人的腰，卡在腰两侧的大腿不由自主的磨蹭着。

“别舔我的手心，”突然那个强壮些的男人低沉的咆哮了，带着点威胁，随后他笑起来，狂热跑进了他的嗓音中，“我还早着完事呢。”

他身下的人在喉咙深处发出了呻吟，喘息声越来越重。那人被压制着，双腿颤抖着，脚趾也无无意识的蜷缩，他的手臂很瘦，但是从床上抬起来紧紧的抱着身上男人的后背。Arthur能明显的看到他的臀部在床单上被男人的动作顶的滑动，腰部弓起又落下。他颤抖着，几乎是在那个男人身下弹动。

Arthur睁大了眼睛，他从没有见过这样的情事，他全身发热，非常尴尬。老旧公寓的隔音效果很差，他曾经听到过其他男女住户做爱的声音，可从来没有一次目睹现场。

那个男人开始不断的向前顶动，几乎不再后撤。那个全身赤裸的人抖的更厉害了，他的手臂从男人后背上滑下，喉咙里发出哽咽的声音，他用手支撑着床，向上弓起身体，想让自己的阴茎得到些摩蹭，然后又脱力的跌落在床面，臀部紧紧的贴上男人的大腿。

“再用力向下挤挤。”男人喉咙里都是压抑不住的喘息，他的手肘支撑着床面，手掌更用力的捂着身下人的嘴，另一只手来到了两个人身体之间，握上了身下人的阴茎。

这时Arthur听到了一声被捂住的啜泣，声音里都是快感。那个声音几乎让Arthur的脸颊发烧，他有些脱力的站在那里，后背靠在墙上。

男人的喘息猛的停住了，像是他也被这无助又快活的声音震住了，然后他回过神来，他的声音变得更加低沉浓郁，充满激烈的狂热：“亲爱的。”那个男人的大腿再次绷紧向前。

他的手离开了身下人的阴茎，来到自己腰侧，抬起卡在他腰侧的脚踝，然后抚摸过细瘦的小腿，握住他的膝弯，几乎是将身下人的大腿压到了胸前。这把对方摆成了一个更加适合操干的姿势，也让对方更加暴露。赤裸的纤瘦脚踝摩擦着他的后腰，显得格外脆弱。

男人开始继续顶动，他的动作变得更加狂野凶猛，越来越快，Arthur怀疑整个床都在抖动着。男人的上身压在对方身上，双手撑在对方脸侧，喘息声也越来越大。他几乎是在喉咙后面吼叫了。而他身下的人却完全安静了一样，即使没有继续被捂住嘴，也只是仰着头，张着嘴，大口的呼吸着。

然后男人向前顶的更深，发出了一声低吼。瘦小的男人的手无力的落在床上。

Arthur不敢相信他看到的一切，他不想也不能再看下去了，他要让这两个人离开他的家。

随后他突然意识到，那个被压在下方的男人的阴茎没有得到什么照顾，居然也得到了一回高潮。shit，为什么我会思考这种问题。

“你们……应该离开了。”他故作镇定的说，他刚刚目睹了一场性交，他能感觉到他的裤子有些紧，全身也有些出汗。他需要赶紧去洗个凉水澡，或者给自己撸一发。

“你这么想，宝贝？”那个在上方的男人依然没有面向他，只是询问身下的人，仿佛刚才说话的不是Arthur而是那个瘦小的男人。Arthur只能进一步，表示，“是的，你们应该离开了。”这让他依然很尴尬，为什么这两个人能如此毫无羞耻的在别人家里做这档子事？

终于那个男人从床上直起身。Arthur看到了他的脸，那张脸出乎Arthur的预料，非常年轻，非常英俊，那男人嘴边的弧度让人快乐。他身材强壮，正像Arthur猜测的那样，他甚至能透过马甲看到腹肌的形状。

那个依旧躺在床上的瘦小男人发出了一声颤抖的闷哼，Arthur这才注意到那个男人的阴茎依然留在那个画着白色妆容的男人的后穴里。这让Arthur的脸几乎着火了，他想直接跑到自己家里的冰箱里。

“抱歉，”那个脸上画着白色妆容的男人终于开口，他的鼻音很重，非常慵懒和柔软，他的声音和Arthur的声音非常像，这让Arthur感觉更热了。他随后安抚的继续说道，“我们不是这个意思。”

Arthur突然意识到，这个白色妆容的男人也没有对他说话，而是面向那个强壮的男人。

这太奇怪了，为什么他们都当Arthur不在这里？为什么那个白色妆容的男人的身材和突出的骨节和他的完全一样？为什么他说的“我们”不像是指还在连接在一起的他们，而好像是指他自己和Arthur？为什么那个压在上方的男人把“你们”都理解成了“你”？

这时，白色妆容的男子努力从枕头上转过头来，面对了Arthur。Arthur突然意识到如果洗掉白色的妆，这位男子实际上和他拥有同一张脸。

“Arthur，”他语气里的高潮的味道依然浓郁，沙哑柔软又虚弱，他笑起来，但是好像快要哭泣，“会没事的，只是感受它。你现在应该只会觉得快乐了。不像之前了，不会再有疼痛，只有快感。”

他在说什么？Arthur想要后退了，可是他已经靠在墙上，无路可退。那个白色妆容的男子颤抖的抬起手。

Arthur眨了一下眼睛，却在眨眼之后发现自己正躺在床上，那个强壮男人的阴茎顶在他的后穴边缘。喘息的热量几乎扑到了Arthur的脸上，他发出了一声压抑不住的惊叫。他全身都是汗水，被磨蹭的肌肤和内里有些酸疼，但是是令人愉悦的酸和疲惫。

泪水马上涌上他的双眼，那个涂抹着白色妆容的自己说的没错。他的泪水不是因为疼痛，可能是因为快感，还可能因为别的什么原因。我到底发生了什么。

强壮的年轻男人再次压了上来，再次将勃起的阴茎塞回他的后穴。

Arthur被顶的发出了一声轻哼。Joker大概更喜欢疼痛，以及这位真不愧是年轻人，Arthur想。他本来以为他的体温已经不能再高了，可是年轻人紧紧的拥抱着他，让他热的冒汗。他的阴茎已经射过了，他不觉得他短期能硬的起来。而年轻人有技巧的研磨他的后穴，甚至在经过某一部位时，重重的顶弄。这让Arthur快活的想尖叫。

那是什么？为什么他一碰触那里，我就抖的停不下来？

那个阴茎扯动磨蹭他内部高热的敏感的甬道，让他不受控的弹动他的双腿。甚至连他的下腹都能只能感觉到这种有节奏的动作，他能闻到汗水和精液的味道，这全部都让他脑袋发烧。那个男人磨蹭的更慢了，这让他的甬道发痒，更加迫不及待。

“美人，看着我。”那个男人一边缓慢的用力的顶弄，一边命令和威胁。

Arthur完全没有意识到自己把眼睛闭上了，于是他再次睁开，他眼前都是模糊的一片，根本看不清东西。泪水从他的眼角滑落。

男人低下头，Arthur觉得他在注视他的眼睛，亲吻他的眼角的泪水，然后朝一个能让他快活的位置顶的更重。

Arthur发出了尖叫，他觉得自己的脑子越来越木，只能用嘴大口的呼吸，他的全身都在剧烈颤抖，他甚至还能感觉到他的下腹和甬道都在收缩，不可控制的将那根阴茎裹得更紧。他从来没有直观的感受过这种猛烈的快感。

他收紧了自己的手臂，几乎停不下来的颤抖和弹动让他觉得自己快疯了。

Arthur耳边都是剧烈的喘息，热的惊人。

那个男人终于加快了速度，把Arthur压的更紧，让他没法在床上移动。他重重的向前，在已经不受控的收缩的高热甬道里挺动磨蹭，甚至爽的开始发出低沉的喉音了。

“别……” Arthur几乎说不出话来，他的泪水和汗水混在一起，晕头转向。别折磨我了，他想，可是这确实并没有任何折磨，这真是太快活了。

男人的呼吸高热，都喷在他脸上，嘴唇在他的脖子上磨蹭吸吮。男人的手重新来到他们两人之间缓缓的搔弄着他阴茎下方的皮肤。让他抖个不停。

Arthur不知道他是怎么迈向高潮的，他只是能感觉到快感越来越高，体温也越来越高，男人的阴茎扯动按压他敏感的甬道，越来越难以招架。他的头后仰着，脑子里都是快感。他的下腹紧绷然后变得非常舒适，甬道里剧烈的收缩然后放松，快感滑过全身，甚至每一寸皮肤下面都是快乐。

Arthur重新陷入床垫里，他困的不行，马上就要睡着。年轻男人来到他的耳边，抱着他的腰，他们身上黏糊糊的，但是他显然不介意。英俊男人低下头来，抚摸他的发卷，亲吻他的耳廓，轻轻的说话，好像想要让他知道自己的名字。

下一秒，Arthur在床上睁开眼睛，他茫然的环顾四周。过了很久，他缓慢的抱紧了自己的膝盖。

\---end---

**Author's Note:**

> 该怎么打tag, 两个girls一个boy吗？（被打）  
> 我放弃抵抗了，写黄让我快乐。


End file.
